


15- Love

by bennyspengwing



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch- Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, RPF, Romance, Short One Shot, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You travel with Benedict to Paris to watch the French open...hes going to be in for a suprise!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	15- Love

“Do you have everything packed?” I asked him as we were getting ready to leave for Paris.

“Yes love I do, I’ll be ready to go in a bit” he came into the bedroom with his white flat cap on ready to head to the airport. It was getting so much harder for him to hide these days, especially since we got married, but we were taking everything in stride. He would be leaving for the states to film a movie soon so I was going with him to Paris to watch the French Open and we would do some sight seeing.

We managed to get through the airport at Heathrow without much disruption. Before I knew it Benedict was shaking my arm lightly.

“Bella, we are here sweetheart” he said with a light tone.

I opened my eyes and looked around, “We are here already. Wow, I can’t believe I slept that whole time” I said looking at him. His bright eyes shining brightly at me.

The tournament wasn’t starting until the next day, so we spent the day visiting some of the landmarks in Paris since I had never been before. We went to the Eiffel Tower and went to the top and had lunch. We went to Laduree and had some amazing macarons and tea, and then went to see the famous Notre Dame cathedral. Later we went to the Louvre, I got to see the Mona Lisa. Then because Benedict knows how much I love shoes he took me to the flagship Christian Louboutin store and bought me a new pair of shoes. I looked like a kid in a candy store trying to decide on which pair I wanted, and he just laughed at me and gave me a kiss when I was finally able to pick out a pair that would go with the outfit I was going to wear to the match. Lacoste was sponsoring it and had sent me and Benedict polos to wear to the match, his was navy blue and mine was an aquamarine.

We headed back to the hotel later on to change. We had similar outfits. We both had our polos, he had grayish pants, and I wore a white skirt and the nude mary jane pumps than Ben had bought me. We finished getting ready and headed out.

There was a photographer taking pictures and we smiled and he wrapped his arm around me as we posed and smiled and headed to our seats.

“Maybe we can play tennis sometime” he said to me.

“Maybe” I smiled.

We watched the first couple matches and it was time for a break. I had some news that I wanted to tell him, and I wanted to wait, but I didn’t think that I was going to be able to wait any longer, so I took out my phone to text him, to try and be a little private about it.

Bella: I was going to wait to tell you, but I dont think I can keep it a secret much longer. Happy Early Father’s Day Benedict, I’m Pregnant!!

I sent the message and waited for his response. A moment later I saw him get his phone out of his pocket and go to read the message. I watched him read it and watched the moment of realization dawn upon his face as he understood what was happening. He looked over at me with a smile upon his face like he had just won the lottery.  
“Really? Are you sure?” He asked. Grabbing my hand.

“I am, I went to the doctor one day last week while you were gone to the office, I wanted to wait till Father’s Day, and I just couldn’t, I had to tell you” I said with a smile.

“Oh God, I can’t believe it, I’m so happy, this is the best day ever” he leaned over and kissed me and held my hand for the rest of the game.

Later that night he took me out for a really nice dinner to celebrate and to call his parents and tell them the big news. We looked out over the balcony of our hotel room in each others arms amazed at the life we have, and the life that we would be bringing into this world.


End file.
